She is my sin
by Harley QuinnZelQueen
Summary: Pensé que solo era yo dependiente de su luz… Sin embargo, ella lo es de mi oscuridad. Pensé que solo era yo el que estaba maldito, pero somos los dos que estamos condenados. Pensé que solo era yo…
1. Prólogo

**Pues bien… la verdad no sé cómo presentarme, puesto que es la primera vez que escribo para este fandom… Así es, hace unos días acabo de terminar de ver esta bellísima historia y quede encantada. Simplemente hermosa.**

 **Cuando me paro por aquí con la intención de leer fics de esta pareja, me motive aportar algo también, y admito que me siento en territorio peligroso…**

 **¿Por qué?**

 **Aparte de que es mi primera historia, voy aclarar desde ya, que se sitúa en un universo alterno y probablemente se salga un poco de la personalidad de los personajes, tendrá un tinte oscuro y lo más importante... tocare el tema tabú del incesto...**

 **No me miren así, si alguien conoce la saga de flores en el ático, le hecho la culpa por desarrollarme está idea... (debo dejar de leer libros así),pero se los recomiendo ampliamente. Obviamente no será como esa historia, solo aclaro de donde surgió mi atrevimiento e inspiración.**

 **Y entonces pues, las advertencias están dichas, así como la clasificación cambiara.**

 **Disclaimer: Mahoutsukai no yome es obra de la talentosa Kore Yamazaki. Gracias a está mujer, recupere el gusto al mundo del Anime/Manga. ¡Ya nada me gustaba!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prólogo**

—Buenas noches, papá.

—Buenas noches, princesa —con suavidad y un poco de torpeza, la pequeña Chise, se puso de puntillas para depositar un beso en la mejilla de su padre.

—Vamos, pequeña —dijo su madre, mientras la levantaba del suelo para llevarla en brazos, no sin antes despedirse ella también. —Trata de no dormir tan tarde, cariño.

—Descuida, no lo haré —el hombre sonrió con una sonrisa conciliadora y tomó la mano de su esposa para depositar un beso en está, ella solo sonrió, pero inmediatamente su semblante cambio a uno serio.

La niña y su madre salieron de la sala de estar y se dirigieron a las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, donde se hallaban las habitaciones; pero la mujer no había pisado el primer escalón, cuando Chise, alarmada y buscando en todas direcciones dijo:

—Espera, mamá, aún no le doy las buenas noches a…

—No —respondió la madre de repente, interrumpiendo a su hija y avanzando por las escaleras apresuradamente.

— ¿Por qué no? —no era la primera vez que Chise escuchaba esa negativa, pero siempre quería saber la razón a la renuencia de su progenitora.

Aunque está fuera su misma respuesta…

—Porque seguramente ya está dormido. Será mejor que lo dejemos descansar.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de la pequeña niña, la mujer deposito a Chise, suavemente en la cama de está; arropándola con el edredón. A continuación se sentó al lado de ella y comenzó acariciar su cabeza.

— ¿Qué tal un cuento para dormir? —la niña asintió, entusiasmada y ansiosa. A veces su madre cantaba para ella, o bien, se inventaba un cuento. Cualquiera que fuera las dos formas de hacerla dormir, la chiquilla disfrutaba de ambas.

La madre aparto el flequillo rojizo de la frente de su hija y comenzó. La historia trataba sobre una joven que poseía poderes increíbles y muy amada por todos, pero justo cuando la mujer tocaba la parte más interesante de su historia; el lamento lastimero de alguien la interrumpió y puso en alerta a ambas, pero sobre todo a Chise.

—Dijiste que dormía —la niña trato de levantarse, pero su madre la sostuvo de los hombros y no se lo permitió.

—No, Chise —dijo, firme y sería, pero su expresión, rápidamente se descompuso por una de angustia mientras cerraba los ojos y seguía presionando a su hija contra la cama.

— _¡Chise!_ —la pequeña se conmociono aún más cuando escucho que la llamaban, entre gritos de desesperación y dolor, entonces trato de apartar a su progenitora.

—Me está llamando. Tengo que ir —las palabras salieron con algo de dificultad, pues la mujer hacía tal presión en sus pequeños hombros, que llego a lastimarla, al punto que la niña creyó que se los rompería. —Me lastimas, mamá.

Solo entonces, al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, la mujer la soltó y pidió disculpas, reflejando aún más angustia que antes. Pero fue en ese momento que Chise aprovecho para salir rápidamente de la cama y huir hacía la puerta, pero su madre tuvo el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar y atraparla en el acto.

—Ya se calmara. Ya se callara. Vuelve a la cama y duerme por favor —suplico, pero la ansiedad de la niña era superior.

— _¿¡Dónde estás, Chise!? ¡Me encerraran en lo frío y lo oscuro! ¡Ven, te necesito!_

— ¡Papá le hace daño! —está vez, la chiquilla se exalto y con un movimiento brusco se liberó y abrió la puerta de golpe.

Y ahí estaba… Su padre trataba, inútilmente de forzarlo a bajar por las escaleras. Se lo llevaba al frío de la oscuridad.

— ¡No, él no quiere! Chise corrió hacía ellos, y cuando la niña se encontró a su lado, él se soltó con fiereza del hombre, casi haciéndole daño. Entonces se refugió en los brazos de la pequeña y desaparecieron.

Cuando la madre salió de la habitación, se reunió con su marido y pregunto por su estado.

—Estoy bien, solo un pequeño rasguño… pero se la llevo —la mujer se abrazó el vientre y se dobló sobre sus rodillas.

— ¿Tenemos lo que merecemos? —pregunto, pero su marido no supo responder.

.

.

Chise pestañeo un par de veces, antes de verse rodeada por la fauna del bosque y abrazada a una figura espectral.

— ¿Por qué me dejas solo?

—No estás solo, ya estoy contigo su abrazo estaba siendo algo sofocante, pero no dijo nada, sabía que estaba asustado, podía percibirlo, así que, para tranquilizarlo, comenzó acariciarlo.

— ¿Por qué me dejas solo? —Insistió, pero Chise está vez no contesto inmediatamente y siguió acariciándolo, entonces levanto su cabeza para mirarlo y sonrió.

—Siempre voy a estar a tu lado, amado hermano mío.

(…)_(…)_(…)

 **Agradeceré** **infinitamente sus reviews y opiniones de lo que les ha parecido.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	2. One more soul to the call

**Summary: Mahoutsukai no yome pertenece a Kore Yamazaki.**

 **Capítulo 1: One more soul to the call**

 **::**

 _Sacrifice..._ _  
_ _Wasted life..._ _  
_ _Destiny, redefined..._ _  
_ _Someone, chooses you..._ _  
_ _Lucky one, close your eyes, your family knows you're here!_

 _Calling, the children..._

 _Conception, and dying..._ _  
_ _Silent, but screaming!_

 _Damage done to the flesh, what they said, in the name of the..._ _  
_ _Damage done to the heart, is the start, of the end!_ _  
_ _Damage done to my soul, I know, it knows where my..._ _  
_ _Damage done to my life, cursing loud, at the chaos!_

 _One more soul to the call, for all, in silence..._ _  
_ _Comes two more souls to the call, for all, and in time!_ _  
_ _Three more souls to the call, they fall..._ _  
_ _Unknowing that four more souls to the call, won't be all, and you know it!_

 _ ***SILENT HILL HOMECOMING***_

 _ **(Akira Yamaoka – Mary Elizabeth McGlynn)**_

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Cuántos hijos te gustaría que tuviéramos? —la mano de aquella mujer, se deslizo con gentileza por su vientre, mientras miraba a su esposo.

—Pues… dicen que tres es un número ideal… Aunque contigo no me importaría tener muchos —el hombre comenzó a reír, algo avergonzado de su respuesta, pues a pesar de la confianza con su esposa, aún conservaba parte de su timidez cuando recién la cortejaba.

—Tres me parecen muy bien —dijo, sonriente y aun acariciando aquella parte de ella—. ¿Y te gustaría que fuera niño o niña?

—Bueno… creo me gustaría que fuera niño —la mujer lo miro curiosa a su respuesta y este negó con sus manos, exageradamente—. No me mal entiendas, cariño, no es por esas ridículas cosas del primogénito; igual yo sería feliz con una niña… pero pienso que si tuviéramos un niño primero, él cuidaría a su hermanita, si nuestro próximo bebé fuera una niña, ¿no crees?

La mujer asintió entusiasmada, entonces tomó de una canasta que estaba a su lado, una bola de estambre con sus agujas y comenzó su labor de seguir tejiendo una chambrita de color blanco. El color le pareció perfecto, no solo reflejaba un blanco puro para su bebé, sino que, al aún desconocer su sexo, este color sería neutral para cuando este naciera.

—Me gustaría que ya estuviera con nosotros —dijo, mientras se mecía y comenzaba a tararear una canción de cuna. Su esposo la observo, embelesado por la imagen que su mujer ofrecía. La luz irradiaba atravez de la ventana y la iluminaba. Parecía un ángel ante sus ojos y la adoraba como tal.

—Lo sé, a mí también me gustaría que ya estuviera con nosotros, pero apenas solo lleva unas cuantas semanas desde que nos enteramos; tendremos que ser muy pacientes. Por cierto, Chika, ¿qué nombre te gustaría que le pusiéramos a nuestro primer hijo?

Chika detuvo su movimiento en la mecedora y se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla, entonces sonrió y miro a su esposo emocionada.

—SI es niña me gustaría que se llamara Chise —el hombre asintió, aprobatoriamente al escuchar el nombre si es que fuera una niña y espero ansioso a escuchar el del niño—, pero si es niño, me gustaría que se llamara Elías…

— ¿Elías? —pregunto, desconcertado su marido—. ¿Por qué?

— ¿No te gusta el nombre, Yuki? —la desilusión en el rostro de su esposa, enterneció al hombre, entonces se levantó de su sillón para aproximarse a ella y ponerse de cuclillas para estar más o menos a su altura.

—No es eso, es solo que me pareció raro que escogieras un nombre de origen japonés para la niña, y no para el niño.

—Lo sé, pero tiene una razón por la que los he pensado así. Me gustaría que cada uno fuera el significado de no olvidar de dónde venimos, nuestro pasado y nuestro nuevo comienzo y futuro.

Yuki medito lo que su esposa quería darle a entender y cuán lógico era. Eran tan solo dos jóvenes, asustados cuando decidieron abandonar Japón para vivir en Inglaterra. De eso ya hacía un año, y la verdad es que, aunque extrañaban su anterior país a pesar de sus problemas, Inglaterra los había acogido muy bien… Además, había razones muy poderosas para estar ahí.

—Me parece un nombre perfecto —dijo al final, entonces toco el vientre de su esposa y deposito un beso en sus labios.

—Que bueno que te gusto porque yo… —las palabras de Chika se interrumpieron abruptamente, y entonces se llevó las manos a la boca. La mujer comenzó a toser con fuerza, mientras Yuki ya veía con horror, como la sangre de su mujer se escurría entre sus manos y teñía con aquel color carmesí; el vestido blanco que usaba.

— ¡Chika! —exclamo, alarmado y poniéndose de pie para ayudar a su esposa. Aunque en realidad no supiera como, pues aquella escena desafortunada, era algo que se veía muy a menudo y no podía evitarse.

—N-no te pre-ocupes… ya pasara —dijo entre jadeos y con dificultad.

No estaba bien, Yuki sabía que no era algo a lo que uno no podía dejar pasar. Su esposa siempre había sufrido por su condición, y con el embarazo se había tornado peor… de hecho ya se lo habían advertido.

" _Ambos se estarán consumiendo. Tú mujer tomara de su hijo y viceversa. Tienes que tener en cuenta que ambos están en desventaja, aunque la vida dentro de su vientre apenas se está formando, lo que tome de ella lo hará fuerte, a la vez que, cuando ella tome lo debilitara. Será como un tira y jala donde ambos siempre estarán en riesgo"_

El recuerdo de aquellas palabras se esfumo tan pronto en cuanto Chika volvió a toser con fuerza, y la sangre volvió a brotar de ella. Detestaba verla así.

—Tranquila, cariño, iré por ella. Sabrá que hacer —Chika asintió sin dudar, pensando que, cuando Rahab viniera, volvería a sentirse bien—. Pero antes ven, vamos a la habitación para que te acuestes.

—Está bien, cielo, puedo sola; tú ve por ella cuanto antes.

— ¿Estás segura? —la mujer volvió a insistir que estaría bien y su marido se marchó, no muy convencido de dejarla sola—. No tardaré

Cuando Yuki salió de la casa, Chika se puso de pie, miro el vestido y sus manos, ambos manchados de sangre. Cerro lo ojos y dio un suspiro melancólico.

—Vamos, bebé, tienes que ayudarme, ayuda a mamá —con dificultad, se fue sosteniendo de los muebles para poder llegar a su habitación. Por fortuna, no tenía que subir escaleras, Yuki había pensado que en su estado, era mejor que durmieran en la planta baja.

Cuando Chika estuvo a punto de llegar a la habitación, desde una de las ventanas, escucho que la llamaban, ella inmediatamente volteo.

—Pobre criatura. Linda niña, ¿necesitas ayuda? —la joven mujer miro con recelo, e incluso miedo al extraño que se hallaba tras su ventana. Su apariencia era inquietante, tanto, que instintivamente llevó su mano a la altura de su vientre como signo de protección.

— ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace en los alrededores de mi casa? —pregunto sin titubear, detonando seguridad en su voz, para que él no notara su temor por su repentina intrusión.

—Tranquila, pequeña, tan solo soy un viajero errante. Fue inevitable para mí acercarme. Tú aroma tan particular fue lo que me impulso acercarme —Chika ya tenía noción de que a ella se le acercaban toda clase de cosas inhumanas y lo que podrían querer de ella; y por supuesto podía sentir que ese extraño era una de ellas, sin embargo, este le causaba una inquietud muy diferente. No sabía si este se relacionaba con las criaturas buenas o malas, lo cierto era que aun así, no podía dejar de lado sus precauciones.

— ¿Y qué es lo que desea?

—Creo que más bien es saber lo que deseas tú, niña. Ambos sufren por tu condición, lo que engendras en tu vientre y tú. Es tan triste —nuevamente, Chika volvió a tocar su vientre con aquel instinto de protección.

— ¿Usted cómo sabe que…

—Chiquilla, soy un ser milenario, ¿eso te dice algo? — ¿qué clase de criatura o ser sería él? La mujer no estaba muy segura de querer saberlo, pero ¿qué es lo que él querría con ella?

—Cuando dice de lo que deseo, ¿a qué se refiere?

—Es obvio, ¿no? Una de tu clase está destinada a morir. Me sorprende que hayas llegado una edad madura y que te atrevieras a concebir —ella no lo sabía, no sabía el porqué de su débil condición hasta que llego a Inglaterra y conoció aquel mundo que estaba oculto de los ojos humanos.

—Mi deseo es que yo y mi bebé sobrevivamos a esto. Me gustaría que yo pudiera vivir mucho más —dijo, triste y solemne.

—Lo que deseas y anhelas lo podrías tener —el desconocido hablo con tal ansiedad, que Chika se estremeció—. Yo te puedo ayudar.

— ¿Por qué me ayudaría? Usted no me conoce, no tiene motivos para hacerlo —las emociones se juntaron dentro de ella. Oír que podía ser ayudada le sembró esperanza, pero ese ser, de aspecto extraño le provocaba desconfianza—. Yo no puedo confiar en usted.

—Es comprensible, los humanos son así, temen a lo desconocido, y a veces su propia ignorancia los lleva a su desgracia —la joven mujer sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo con aquellas palabras. Lo peor de todo es que, aquel extraño iba ataviado con vestimentas que cubrían todo su cuerpo, inclusive su rostro estaba cubierto. Era indescifrable su aspecto, y era inquietante no saber que expresión poseía, pero tampoco es como si quisiera saberlo—. Va ser una pena perder una Slay Vega y a esa criatura que llevas dentro de ti.

Chika se quedó en silencio. ¿Acaso creía que no lo sabía?

¡Quería vivir!

Quería que su hijo o hija conociera el mundo, que abriera sus ojos a ese mundo que alguna vez temió, pero que ahora más que nunca necesitaba estar en él. Quería vivir para seguir con el hombre que amaba. Quería vivir para tener a la criatura que crecía en sus entrañas en sus brazos. Quería ver su rostro, aquel que ya imaginaba… Por su puesto, quería tantas cosas si su vida estuviera asegurada a una longevidad normal.

— _ **¿Cu-ál es el pre-cio?**_

— _ **Mi precio es barato, tan solo es saciar mi curiosidad…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _ **Sacrificio. Vivirán, pero él sufrirá un poco. ¿Aceptas?**_

— _**¡No quiero eso!**_

— _**¿Acaso no querías vivir?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _**¡Promételo! ¡Prométeme que antepondrás su vida por la mía!**_

— _ **No puedo**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _ **Quiero verlo. Quiero conocerlo**_

— _ **Chica, e**_ _ **scucha… él no…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _ **Sera mejor alejarlo de ella, podría intentarlo otra vez, pero llegara el momento en que vuelva con ustedes.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _ **No puedo, no quiero verlo…**_

(…) (…) (…)

Lamento la tardanza. Ya tenía la idea del primer capítulo, pero me debatí bastante a como estructurarlo. Agradezco infinitamente a las personas que me han dejado reviews.

 **Darkmmater Black**

 **Darlina 140**

 **Yo**

También agradezco a las personas de Facebook que le han dado like.

Y si se preguntan: "¿Qué pasa con los diálogos finales?"

Bueno, esos iré desarrollándolos conforme avance la historia. Quería poner como un misterio de lo que pasara de ahora en adelante y como se dieron las cosas… Lo sé confuso, pero poco a poco lo entenderán todo.

Algo que quería preguntarles… ¿Cómo les gustaría que fueran los capítulos, largos o cortos? Tomaré mucho en cuenta esto ya sea para que no se vuelvan aburridos o demasiado rápidos.

Sin más por el momento me despido. Espero que les haya gustado, y agradeceré que me den su opinión sobre este capítulo.

Nos leemos pronto


	3. My Demons

**Disclaimer: M** ahoutsukai no Yome pertenece a la talentosísima Kore Yamazaki.

 **Capítulo 2: My demons**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Mayday! Mayday!  
The ship is slowly sinking  
They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling  
They're all around me,  
Circling like vultures  
They wanna break me and wash away my colors  
Wash away my colors_

 _Take me high and I'll sing  
Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)  
We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)  
Save me if I become  
My demons_

 _I cannot stop this sickness taking over  
It takes control and drags me into nowhere  
I need your help, I can't fight this forever  
I know you're watching,  
I can feel you out there_

 _Take me high and I'll sing  
Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)  
We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)  
Save me if I become  
My demons_

 _Take me over the walls below  
Fly forever  
Don't let me go  
I…_

 _ ***STARSET***_

 **.**

 **.**

—Vamos, te daré cinco grandes si entras.

— ¿Estás loco? El trato solo era llegar hasta aquí.

Ahora se sentía muy tonto por haberse dejado incitar, pero era innegable que sonaba interesante cuando hablaban de ello en el momento. Tan solo eran un cuarteto de niños, cautivados por la curiosidad y quizás el morbo, pero precisamente solo eran eso y, como quiera que fuera; por su puesto él no iba a entrar.

— ¿Y por qué no entras tú? —dijo, desafiante y retador, pero el otro sonrió con burla, sacando de su bolsillo unos cuantos billetes.

—Porque tú no me vas a pagar por ello y yo sí. Imagina todos los dulces que podrás comprar después.

—No lo necesito. Yo puedo pedir dinero a mis padres cuando yo quiera. Mejor vámonos, mamá se pondrá loca si no me ve. Además, no sabemos si es peligroso —dijo mientras sentía como las manos le comenzaban a sudar.

—Sí, dicen que es un monstruo —hablo uno de los niños que hasta ahora se había mantenido como un espectador de lo que ocurría entre los otros dos.

El chiquillo de los billetes, se exaspero y metió estos de nuevo a su bolsillo, mientras daba un empujón con el que hacía la apuesta.

—Montón de maricas. Yo les voy a enseñar —dijo, entonces elevo su rostro con mirada resuelta y se aproximó a la puerta. Pero antes de que pusiera su mano en el pomo, el otro chiquillo se puso en su camino para tratar de hacer desistir al otro al otro de lo que pensaba hacer.

—Estás loco, no sabes que hay ahí. Si entras y pasa algo malo, no creas que entraremos para ayudarte

Eso ya lo sé. Si no has querido entrar en un principio, no lo harás después, cobarde —volvió a empujarlo, y esto termino por hacer enfadar al otro, permitiendo que se aproximara a la puerta y esta vez sin temer su suerte.

Una vez que nadie volvió a intervenir, el infante por fin quedo cerca de la puerta, miro ambos lados del oscuro y largo pasillo de donde se hallaba aquella habitación, la única en todo el lugar; además de la más alejada. Era evidente que aquella habitación almacenara algo que, los dueños de aquella mansión se esforzaban por esconder. Rumores habían muchos, y todos ellos apuntaban al ser infernal que la familia Hatori escondía de los ojos de los demás. Lo cierto era que, lejos de alejar a las personas por dicho rumor, inevitablemente se sentían atraídos a la familia, como si esta fuera un imán. La razón…

 _Encantadores._

Así era como catalogaban a una de las familias más opulentas de Inglaterra. Los Hatori eran definidos por muchos calificativos, pero los que más destacaban era este y el _afortunados_.

Se decía que, Yuki y Chika habían empezado desde muy abajo cuando abandonaron Japón para vivir ahí. Su hogar, al principio, una pequeña cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad, tan alejada que; a muchos les sorprendió que hubieran podido vivir en la hostilidad de los bosques más profundos. Había demasiadas cosas de aquella familia que desconocían, pero sobre todo de cómo habían obtenido tan cuantiosa fortuna a su disposición, siendo que habían vivido en tan precarias condiciones y con muchas carencias…

Pero sin importar como, y que pudieran hablar mal de ellos, no podían evitar sentirse atraídos a ellos y su encanto tan particular… Por eso, las demás familias de buenas posiciones no dudaban en acudir a las escasas reuniones que hacían.

Y puesto que los rumores corrían como un río, estos llegaban a los oídos de los más pequeños también, por eso aquel cuarteto de aquellos niños se hallaba ahí, queriendo comprobar si era verdad que, aquel ser que la familia escondía y del que tanto se hablaba existía.

No pudo evitar que la mano le temblara, incluso pensó que el pomo de la puerta le quemaba, cuando extendió la mano e hizo contacto con este; pero estaba decidido, incluso a burlarse de los otros niños cuando les demostrara de lo que había sido capaz de averiguar. Trato de girar el pomo, pero este no lo hizo, señal de que la puerta tenía llave y no se podía acceder a la habitación. El niño comenzó a reír, nervioso, tal parecía que, aunque estaba decidido a entrar, una parte de él temblaba, temeroso de lo que le pudiera encontrar adentro, así que le aliviaba que la puerta se mantuviera cerrada, pero se mantenía con su aspecto triunfante de que él hubiera sido el único que se atrevió a querer entrar.

—Bueno, yo lo intente, pero no se puede. ¿Vieron?, soy más valiente y mejor que ustedes —alardeo, mientras su sonrisa se tornaba arrogante; cosa que irrito a los demás niños. Metió ambas manos a sus bolsillos y se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda a la puerta; y justo cuando estaba por dar el primer paso para marcharse, la puerta crujió, señal de que se había abierto. Todos se inmovilizaron y el chiquillo miro de reojo la puerta, la oscuridad era inmensa en aquella habitación, no había señal de que la luz entrara ahí, se apreciaba porque la puerta se había abierto por completo.

—Olvídalo y mejor vámonos —insistió el niño con el que antes había discutido, pero el otro chasqueo la lengua y dio media vuelta para realizar lo que estaba decido hacer segundos atrás. Sin embargo las piernas le temblaba y sus respiración se volvió agitada.

—L-o voy hacer. No soy un co-barde —dijo, repitiendo la última palabra con insistencia. Como si algo lo llamara y atrajera a la habitación, perdió consciencia de sí mismo y el niño camino con movimientos automáticos, parecía que la oscuridad de la habitación se lo iba a tragar en cuanto entrara a ella. Sin embargo y justo cuando estaba a punto de poner el primer pie en aquel lugar tan lúgubre y siniestro, alguien lo tomó por el hombro y lo jalo hacía atrás, casi se caía de espaldas con aquel jalón.

— ¿Por qué están aquí? Está no es su casa para que anden donde quieran —el cuarteto de niños miraron, perplejos a la niña que ya los miraba inquisidora y visiblemente molesta.

—Chi-se, nosotros… —trato de hablar uno de ellos, pues los otros estaban absortos, sobre todo el que había intentado entrar.

—Deberían irse o se lo diré a sus padres —los cuatro niños se alejaron con pasos apresurados, no sin antes murmurar un par de cosas y temerosos por la experiencia de que uno de ellos estuvo a punto de entrar a la oscura habitación.

Chise dejo de mirar a los niños para fijar su atención en la habitación abierta. Al contrario del niño que estaba por entrar, ella camino y entro a la habitación sin titubear, cerrando la puerta cuando se hayo adentro.

— ¿Elias? —la oscuridad la cegó, pero conocía a la perfección la pieza, así que sabía bien por donde andar, pero para poder verlo a él, abrió un poco la gruesa cortina que cubría uno de los ventanales y entonces la luz entro, intrusa a los ojos de aquel que se hallaba arrinconado y expectante a lo que hacía la niña que había entrado a la habitación.

—Estoy aquí —Chise sonrió y se aproximó corriendo a él con los brazos abiertos, mientras el permanecía sentado sin inmutarse a la acción de la pequeña—. De no haber llegado antes me lo hubiera comido.

La niña se puso de rodillas para abrazarlo, entonces levanto su pequeño rostro e inflo las mejillas mientras lo miraba con desaprobación.

—No digas eso, hermano. No está bien comerse a los niños —Elias elevo una de sus manos para acariciar una de las mejillas de la chiquilla pelirroja; ella por supuesto no objeto a la muestra de afecto y se aferró más a su hermano.

—Entonces hubiera sido mejor que me refugiara en el bosque —el brillo de inocencia en los ojos de Chise se apagó, mostrando cierto rencor que a Elias no le agrado.

— ¿Para qué te desaparecieras y no volvieras durante días? —Chise se puso de pie, dio la espalda a su hermano y se cruzó de brazos. Él lo sabía, sabía lo que era para ella que la abandonara, pero no era a propósito, como tampoco le gustaba dejarla para desaparecer en el bosque, esto más bien era una necesidad para alejarse de situaciones como esas; aunque en realidad era algo que había dejado de hacer cuando en una de esas veces, Chise había enfermado…

La pequeña tenía tan solo 5 años cuando Elías había peleado con su padre y decidió escapar, por un lado, su hermana ya tenía noción de que hacía eso, pero volvía para el día siguiente. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, él no había vuelto en una semana y media, lo que ocasiono que la niña entrara en un estado de ansiedad y pánico porque no volvía; asegurando que jamás regresaría y echando la culpa a sus padres por ello. Chise no solo lloraba hasta privarse de oxígeno, sino que además perdía control, al punto de que olvidaba lo que pasaba cuando ocurría esto.

Su padre, desesperado, hizo lo posible para buscarlo sin tener éxito. Fue solamente la misma ansiedad de Elias de ver a su hermana, lo que lo hizo volver.

—No lo volvería hacer, te lo aseguro —la niña se giró sobre su eje para mirarlo. Era casi imposible descifrar las emociones de su hermano con sus facciones, pero la seguridad de sus palabras eran fieles de lo que decía.

—Aun así no quiero que lo hagas —Elías la miro tomar la seda delgada de su vestido y retorcerlo entre sus manos. Ese día, su pequeña hermana estaba especialmente elegante. Su vestido estilo valet, verde como el color de sus ojos, acentuaba cada parte de su pequeño cuerpo. Fina y delicada, parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Era una niña bien amada, y con mucha razón lo era, por eso, era inaudito su parentesco familiar. ¿Qué tenía que ver alguien como él, con alguien como ella?

 _Chise era autentica belleza…_

 _Mientras él…_

 _Era una abominación…_

—Te lo prometo —Chise quedó satisfecha con aquella respuesta, entonces se acercó y dio un beso a su hermano en la cabeza. Elias se sintió incomodo, no por ella, sino por él mismo. Las muestras de afecto de su hermana, le eran irónicas. Ella se acercaba siempre, sin ningún temor o vacilación a él, demostrando un cariño que a veces le costaba comprender.

 _Él no era como los demás. No pertenecía a ninguno de los dos lados._

 _Era aislado. Tal vez solo unos cuantos se excluían de ese rechazo, pero su hermana…_

 _Su hermana le tenía un afecto más puro y sincero. Más único y grande…_

La chiquilla se sentó en el regazo de su hermano, acurrucándose en el proceso; entonces lo miro con sus profundos ojos verdes y extendió una de sus manos para acariciar la cabeza craneal de Elias.

— ¿No deberías bajar a la reunión? No creo que a ellos les guste que estés aquí —dijo, lo cual detuvo la acción de su hermana y lo mirara desconcertada.

— ¿No te gusta que este contigo?

—Por supuesto que me gusta, pero no quiero que ellos se molesten contigo —su voz sonó conciliadora, aun así, Chise se sintió un poco dolida, pero sin sentir enojo, pues sabía que su hermano lo decía porque así era. Sus padres no estaban muy de acuerdo con su acercamiento.

—Está bien, puedo soportarlo. No harán más que regañarme. Es peor no estar contigo —la niña se encogió de hombros y sonrió…

 _Y Elias no supo cómo corresponde con palabras lo que aquello le hizo sentir…_

Sin embargo, si tomó la acción de estrecharla en sus brazos y acercarla aún más a él. Se sentía pequeña y frágil, a veces temía hacerle daño con estas acciones, pero la niña no compartía su opinión; ella más bien pensaba que no había lugar más reconfortante y seguro que los brazos de su hermano.

 _¿Cómo podían pensar cosas tan malas de él, siendo que era tan cálido?_

—Elías _._

— ¿Si?

—Tú eres especial para mí.

.

.

Se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo hablando de las cosas que le sucedían día con día… y sus temores sobre ellas. Elias solo escucho, sintiéndose impotente porque esos temores necesitaban respuesta y ser resueltos, pero sus padres no lo veían así y preferían el silencio, así como confundir a la niña. Él se había propuesto a resolver eso, pero necesitaba algo de tiempo. Chise tenía ocho años; probablemente la edad suficiente para analizar y comprender muchas cosas, pero ignoraba a que grado podía tomar las cosas. No creía que lo tomaría tan a la ligera, mucho menos cuando su mente estaba contrariada por las realidades absolutas que vivía y veía, pero que sus progenitores tapaban y excusaban con que era la imaginación desatada de un niño.

¿Por quién la tomaban?

¿Qué le iban a decir después?

Temía la respuesta a futuro y el daño gradual de está. Sin embargo, él se iba a prevenir de esto antes de que se tornara peor. Su hermana tenía derecho a saber y conocer del mundo que se ocultaba. Se lo debía.

Ella era la única que le amaba sin importarle lo que era y como luciera. Lo había salvado de la oscuridad absoluta en la que se estaba hundiendo…

 _Era la única que lo había ayudado y salvado de sus demonios…_

La miro, dormía en ese momento, después de haberse desahogado con él, el sueño la venció y quedo profundamente dormida. La niña se veía tan pacífica y tranquila. Le aparto un mechón de su flequillo, mientras miraba por el ventanal que ya había anochecido. Probablemente la reunión había concluido y los invitados se habían marchado. Escucho que alguien caminaba por el corredor y se detenía en su puerta.

La puerta se abrió y la habitación se ilumino con la luz de una vela, Elias observo desde la oscuridad a la persona que había entrado a la pieza. El responsable de aquella intrusión, no era otro que su padre, el cual se detuvo frente a él, pero manteniendo cierta distancia, el hombre sabía que debido a ciertas malas circunstancias, Elías se había vuelto intolerante a su cercanía.

—Solo he venido por Chise. Tu madre quiere que duerma en su habitación —Yuki hizo el amago de querer acercarse para tomar a la niña, pero Elias la acogió más entre sus brazos—. Elias…

—No le veo el problema de que se quede esta noche conmigo —basto solo un momento para que sus miradas se conectaran y el hombre sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y lo obligara a echar un paso hacia atrás. Los ojos de su hijo brillaron intensos, no amenazantes, pero si demandantes, aun así, el hombre se sintió bajo advertencia de no acercarse.

—Tu madre…

—Siempre se empeñan por apartarla de mí. De volverla como una de ustedes. ¿Quién les dio el derecho sobre siempre gobernar sobre nosotros? —Yuki sintió sus piernas flaquear, pero tuvo la suficiente fuerza para seguir en pie, aun así, su hijo había logrado intimidarlo y dudo sobre que responder.

De pronto, ciertos recuerdos llegaron a la mente del progenitor…

Se vio así mismo sosteniendo una manta teñida por sangre, y está envolvía algo, algo que se movía y lloraba…

 _Lloraba._

 _Incesante._

 _Sufría._

Como si su otro yo lo hubiera hecho reaccionar, pestañeo, y con ello, la imagen se desvanecía hecha polvo que se llevaba el viento.

El sudor corrió desde su sien hasta su cuello. Hiperventilaba, con tan solo hacer funcionar su cerebro con aquel recuerdo, le basto para sumirse en pánico.

—Pu-ede quedarse esta no-che —sintiéndose derrotado, el hombre se encamino a la puerta, no volvió su vista hacía atrás y cerró está. La oscuridad hubiera gobernado la habitación, de no ser porque, la cortina que horas atrás había abierto Chise, siguiera de ese modo.

La niña que dormía en su regazo seguía impasible, ignorante de lo que había pasado solo algunos segundos atrás. Las palabras no habían tocado sus oídos y perturbado su sueño; Elias se sentía satisfecho con eso.

No importaba cuanto se esforzaran ellos, la niña seguiría buscándolo. Amando su oscuridad y su ser. Necesitándolo, dependiente de él y viceversa. Porque él también la buscaría, amando su luz y sus ser. Porque si no lo hacía ella, no habría nadie más, en relidad no quería a nadie más.

Porque ella se acercó, lo toco y le dijo…

 _Confía en mí._

 _Y así lo hacía._

 _.._

— _**¿Sabes lo que es un demonio?**_

— _ **No.**_

— _ **Lo tienes frente a ti.**_

— _**¿Eso es malo?**_

— _ **Lo es.**_

— _ **Pero aun así eres mi hermano.**_

— _**¿Lo soy?**_

— _ **Lo eres.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _**Tú sabes lo que es estar maldito.**_

— _ **Lo sé mejor que nadie.**_

— _ **Por eso estamos unidos, ¿verdad?**_

— _ **Por eso y otras cosas más.**_

— _ **Yo controlo tus demonios.**_

— _ **Tú los alejas todos.**_

(…) (…) (…)

Quiero creer que quedo bien, o ustedes que opinan?

Pues ya, aquí está. Creo que me está costando un poco de trabajo y no sé porque… Bueno les he de confesar porque mi computadora es la que está complicando las cosas. El disco duro está dando señales malas de vida 7n7

En fin sabré arreglármelas para que siga viviendo 7u7

Bueno queridos lectores, pues aquí nuevo capítulo y lamento la tardanza. Ustedes no están para saberlo, ni yo para contarlo, pero probablemente demore mucho con el tercero.

* _Se escuchan abucheos*_

Hey, hey… tranquilidad, lectores, les explico porque…

Como verán no es mi único fic, así que debo trabajar también en los otros. Estoy empezando a perder las ideas de mis demás historias y eso no es bueno, así que, pretendo actualizar dos y seguirme con está. Pienso darle su tiempo a cada una, así que no vayan a pensar que ya me perdí y quedara abandonado el fic. eso nooooo!

Así que pido paciencia, lectores mios.

Vamos con los agradecimientos 7u7

 **Darkmatter Black: M** uchas gracias por tus reviews, la verdad da gusto saber que esto te está enganchando. Yo espero hacerte adicta jajajajaja… ok no. En cuanto al milenial… noup, no estás tan lejos del personaje… apuesto que ya se te vino a la mente.

Saludos!

 **Anon: G** racias, gracias. Aún me concidero novata en esto de escribir, pero creo que no estoy tan perdida jajaja.

Pues me decidí que no van a ser cortos… Ok, no es como si este fuera un pergamino, pero pienso ir a un ritmo en el cual me puedan seguir, entre un término medio y largos, según como quiera tensar al lector ñajam…

Buen día a ti también **.**

 **CandyChristmas34: S** eee, ese tipo no se anda con medias tintas y voy a tratar de explorar y explotar al personaje. Él me intriga mucho…

Pues no te voy a mentir, en alguno que otro capítulo me extenderé, pero no creo que sea muy a menudo.

Saludos.

 **Nadeshiko 1227: M** uchas gracias, querida lectora. Personalmente no me gustan los capítulos cortos que casi no te dicen nada, me parece que hay mucho que relatar como para dejarlo en unas cuantas líneas, así que, ten por seguro que tendrán una cantidad de palabras bastas y aceptables.

Y gracias, espero que este fic siga siendo de tu gusto hasta el final.

Saludos.

 **Cydonnia: L** o sé! No es de locos? La gente dice que tengo ideas muy escabrosas, pero no puedo evitarlo. Así es como la imaginación trabaja, y si puedes hacerlo, por que no?. Y es que, a decir verdad la idea de mi primer fic para este fandom; distaba demasiado de lo que tenía en mente, pero algo me dijo:

"Prueba esto"

Y yo:

"Ok"

Si, lo sé, fue como si me hubieran ofrecido drogas y yo aceptara sin rechistar :3

Gracias por tu interés a la historia, espero no decepcionarte con ella.

Gracias, gracias. Me honra demasiado que esto haya sido bien aceptado. Por supuesto no dejo a lado a mi gente de Facebook por darle un bonito like y seguirla :')

Y pues bien! Yo me despido por el momento, esperando disfruten de este capitulo…

Bye, bye.


End file.
